twin_princess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia Pryor
Ophelia Pryor is a primary character in the Weather Makers Universe. Se is an engineer in the Cloud Generation Service. Lee is her twin brother and they are referred to collectively as the Pryor Twins. Identity Information Gender:........Female Race:...........Merfolk Age:............18* Hair Color:..Cerulean Blue Eye Color:..Gray Height:........180cm *As of five years after the Blessing of the Sun is restored. Life History Ophelia was born in the East Territories to the Pryor Family who own Pryor Electronics along with her twin brother, Lee. Her parents are Alicia and Hugo and she has an older sister, Roxanne. She enjoys teasing Lee by calling him her baby brother, but she loves him deeply. When he had issues, she was the one always sticking up for him. Ophelia loved the ballet, and the Royal Ballet Company recruited her and Lee when they were five. Ophelia poured her life into ballet, doing everything asked of her and then some. Although Lee was not as dedicated, the two were so synchronized they could dance perfectly together even at a young age. However, as Ophelia entered puberty things changed. Lee was falling further and further behind her as his heart was elsewhere. Ophelia’s growth spurts were also extreme. She joked once her costume fit perfectly at the beginning of a performance and was too small by the end. The spurts made precision dancing difficult and she found herself towering over even the male dancers. She was also becoming more aware of her sexuality, being attracted to women. She tried to hide this in the gender segregated and very traditionalist environment of the Ballet Company. However, she was found out and it created a schism between her and the other female dancers. When Lee announced he was leaving for the Cloud Generation Service, Ophelia found out the Ballet Company had intended to advertise the complete set. Twin brother and sister leads would be a big draw. However, without the brother, they only had a lesbian ballerina who was taller than most of the males which would look unbecoming. No matter how talented she was, she would never be more than a bit part. Sure enough, despite having the best performance, Ophelia was cast as a snowflake for their performance of the Nutcracker the Christmas before Lee left. She resented Lee, especially after he did so well as an Arabian. She begged him to stay, but his mind was made up. She capitulated and decided to leave the Ballet Company as well to join the C.G.S. Their probationary year was tough and seemed to mirror their time in the Ballet Company. Ophelia struggled with the work day which seemed to be a lot of swimming and prying barnacles off the grills. Lee was more emphatic with her work and taking the aptitude tests. Yet, her sexuality was more accepted in the C.G.S. which made it more bearable. However, she still loved her brother and wanted to protect him. When he was selected to begin his apprenticeship with the Meteorological Analysis Team, she asked to join him. Having spent so much time with him, she was also quite knowledgeable about weather. Vince Cooper, the head of the new program, agreed and transferred both to Drop Castle. Personality Ophelia is often unassuming and prefers to let others do the talking. She always looks after her brother, helping him in social situations and when he can go a little nuts on weather topics. She is as brilliant as her brother but not as laser focused. She often serves as the reason in the “Poker Club” between Emily Pearce’s rage, Franklin Santiago’s cowardice, Tammy Frost’s aggression, Bret Greene’s nonchalant attitude, and Lee’s obsession. Relationship Ophelia part of the “Poker Club” along with Lee, Bret, Tammy, Emily, and Franklin. They often play Flame Kingdom Hold ‘em during their down time and discuss things. When she got to Drop Castle, Ophelia met Arlene Docking, another engineer. The two have begun a romantic relationship. Trivia Ophelia is named for the 15th named storm of the 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Ophelia Pryor Category:Weather Makers Universe Category:Writer Seeking Artist